Day 1: 10:00pm-11:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Niranjan Iyengar | director = Abhinay Deo }} Ravindran gives Jai Singh Rathod a special assignment at Aditya Singhania's hotel, while threatening to kill Veer. Aditya confronts Vikrant Maurya, with violent consequences, and Veer manages to escape Raja's men. A second mole is revealed in Aditya's family. Episode guide 24 hours like any other day, except for that one day which changed my life forever. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, and these are the last two hours of that day. ''24'' recap * In the last 22 hours: The future , Aditya Singhania, and ATU chief Jai have been pawns in a big game played by terrorists. Ravindran tells ATU that he has Jai in his custody. * ATU learns that Aditya's kin is helping those terrorists. Nikita Rai finds out that Vikrant Maurya is hand-in-glove with Ravindran. Mahinder Gill informs Aditya of the information. * Jai's wife Trisha's condition is becoming more critical. Dr Lal tells Kiran that she had a stroke. * Terrorists take Jai's son Veer into their custody and they blackmail Jai. Raja Talapathi tells Jai to make his way to the Singhanias' hotel. The following takes place between 10:00pm and 11:00pm. Events occur in real time. 10:01:58 speaks to his father]] Jai Singh Rathod drives down the road. Ravindran calls him and explains that when the n government ended the LTFE, they froze 1200 crore of their funds. He says Aditya Singhania has the clearance to return the money. He tells Jai he will call the phone back in half an hour, and once Aditya has released the money he will give Jai further instructions. He then lets Veer speak to his father briefly, and threatens to kill him if Aditya doesn't answer the phone in half an hour. At the Singhanias' hotel, Jai calls and tries to speak to Aditya, but he is busy and Jai is forced to leave a message. Bala is wheeled into Ravindran's hideout on a stretcher. Ravindran speaks to him, and Bala says that he will be fine now he has seen his father. Ravindran kisses his head. sees Prithvi return]] Bhagwat tells Aditya that he thinks they should arrest Vikrant Maurya. Aditya refuses, saying that they should stick to the plan. Prithvi then enters and Aditya asks if he went to see his mother. Prithvi ignores him, but Aditya says he doesn't know who he can trust. Prithvi says that Aditya doesn't trust him, and leaves. Vikrant then makes to leave, and Aditya asks how well he knows Anisha Roy. He asks Vikrant for help in preparing for his interview with Anisha. Vikrant agrees, and Divya watches them leave together. At ATU, Tej, Nikita and Gill work out their next move: they decide to try to track the ambulance on satellite. They then receive a call from Jai, and he tells them that he is free but Veer has been kidnapped. Gill offers to help him, but Jai says he has to do it alone. Nikita tells him that Trisha has been taken to hospital, and puts him through to Kiran. speaks to Jai]] At the hospital, Trisha is being tended to in bed. Kiran tells Jai that the doctors are not telling her anything and Jai assures her that her mother will be fine. Kiran asks after Veer, and guesses that he is in danger. Jai promises that nothing will happen to Veer, and Kiran tells him to bring him home. Gill wonders what Jai is upto, and they realise Ravindran must be controlling Jai by threatening his son. They assume Aditya is in danger from Jai, so Gill calls Bhagwat urgently. As Aditya and Vikrant make their way downstairs, Bhagwat takes the call. dies]] A doctor is treating Bala, and tells Ravindran his condition is critical. Bala begins to convulse, and blood comes out of his mouth. The doctor works to save him, but Bala goes still and dies. Ravindran begins to weep over his son's body, and dismisses his men. Veer looks on, shocked. Downstairs in the hotel, Aditya asks to speak to Vikrant alone. Vikrant asks what questions they need to prepare, but Aditya says nothing and Bhagwat stops him leaving. Aditya then tells Vikrant his game is over, and explains he knows about his connection to the LTFE. They are interrupted by a call from Jai, and Bhagwat tells Aditya that Gill warned them Jai is a threat to his security. Aditya asks Vikrant what they are making Jai do, then takes the call. Jai says he needs to meet Aditya right away to deliver a message from Ravindran. Aditya refuses, saying that Jai is a threat due to his son's predicament. Jai says Ravindran only wants to talk on the phone, about money, and he is not a threat. Jai points out that he managed to save his life already, and he needs to be trusted. Aditya reluctantly agrees, then hangs up. tries to find her husband]] Divya asks security where Aditya and Vikrant are, and is directed to the interview room downstairs. One of the security guards mentions that Vikrant wanted his gun back, and Divya wonders why he wanted a weapon. Raja mourns the loss of his sister, and his nephews Surya and Bala. He draws a gun and threatens Veer, but Ravindran stops him. Raja hits Veer across the face and leaves him. Veer asks what they want from him, and asks to be let go. is shot by his wife]] Vikrant is forced into a chair, and Aditya asks him to tell the truth. He says he never thought Vikrant would stoop so low. He mentions Vikrant's phone records, and threatens to send him to RAW for interrogation. Vikrant angrily stands up and says he hates Aditya and his family. He claims Aditya knows nothing about politics, and he is just a puppet in his mother's hands. He says Aditya should die like his father, and Aditya starts strangling him. Bhagwat stops him, but in the struggle Vikrant grabs a gun and points it at Aditya. He is suddenly shot from behind by Divya. Naina runs in, shocked, and takes Divya away. Aditya tells Bhagwat to take Vikrant to a hospital, and not to tell anyone what happened. 10:21:18...10:21:19...10:21:20...10:21:21... 10:26:22 Gill tells Nikki and Tej that Vikrant has been shot and is being taken to the hospital. They must wait to see if he can talk, to give information about Ravindran's location. comforts Divya]] Divya is upset, and Naina comforts her. Aditya tells Prithvi what happened, and goes to Divya. He tells her nothing happened except that she saved his life. Jai enters the hotel and tells Pradhan he needs to speak to Aditya. Ashish clears him through security. Aditya calls for a doctor for Divya, and Naina asks what they will tell the press. Aditya is informed that Jai has arrived, and so leaves to meet him. gives Bhagwat a letter for Aditya]] As Vikrant is wheeled out of the building, Prithvi asks how he is doing. Prithvi decides to go with him to the hospital. He gives a letter to Bhagwat, asking him to pass it on to Aditya. Aditya meets with Jai and tells him that he was right about someone in his family working against them. Jai says he needs Aditya to speak to Ravindran in order to release the 1200 crore from the LTFE fund. Aditya is sceptical, and Jai assures Aditya that he would never harm him. Aditya explains that until he is sworn in, he does not have the authority to transfer the funds and Ravindran must know that. The phone then rings, and Jai implores Aditya to answer it. He does so, and Ravindran says he is happy to hear his voice. Ravindran then enters a code into his phone, and Jai notices a red light appear on Aditya's phone. He grabs it and throws it away, ducking with Aditya behind a table, just as the phone detonates. Men grab Aditya and usher him away, and Naina goes to check. Outside, a reporter notices the explosion and gets her cameraman Ritesh to film it. Pradhan brings Aditya to the safety of his suite. Jai checks Aditya is alright, and Aditya thanks him for saving his life. Naina points out he also put it in danger. Pradhan gets a call from Bhagwat but Jai stops him answering. He tells Pradhan to report that he doesn't know Aditya's status. argues against Jai's plan]] Naina asks what is going on, and Jai explains that Ravindran and his men need to think that their plan was successful. Naina is outraged, saying he cannot lie to the nation. Jai says it is the best way to protect Aditya, and buy some time for him to save his son. Aditya agrees, telling Naina that no-one can know. Jai tells Pradhan to keep Aditya hidden and tell the media that he died in the explosion. He also asks for a phone and a gun. Fire engines race towards the hotel, and at ATU they put on the news of the explosion. The reporter receives an update from an aide, and explains that Aditya was killed in the blast. The staff of the ATU are shocked. Ravindran and Raja also watch a news report, and celebrate their victory. Veer curses them. sees the news of Aditya's death]] At the hospital, Prithvi watches as Vikrant is treated by the doctors. One of them gives Prithvi Vikrant's belongings, and he asks her to tell him first as soon as Vikrant is able to talk. He then sees a news report of Aditya's death, and looks shocked. Ravindran takes a call from Jai, who explains that he is the last on Ravindran's list. He offers to exchange his own life for Veer's. Ravindran tells him to come to Laxmi warehouse at Mazagon Dock, and says he will not punish Jai's son for his actions. He warns Jai not to involve anyone else. Nikita Rai takes a call from Jai, who tells her that Aditya is alive, but she cannot tell anyone. He says he is going to save his son, but doesn't need any help or backup. He asks for Kiran's number. speaks to Trisha]] He then calls Kiran and asks after Trisha. Kiran says she has a swelling in her brain, and Jai says he will be there soon. He says he is going to get Veer, and asks her to take the phone to her mother so he can talk to her. He apologises to Trisha for her having to go through everything because of him. He tells her to get better soon, as their children need her: they are used to living without him, but they cannot live without her. He promises her that when she wakes up, Veer and Kiran will be with her. He tells her he loves her, and hangs up. Veer tells his captors that they will not be able to escape. Raja says the only reason he hasn't killed Veer yet is to watch his father cry. Raja explains that Jai killed his sister and her 10 year old son, and Veer claims he is lying. Raja says Jai is a murderer, and it is his turn to die. overrules his mother]] A WNCC news report wonders who will take over Aditya's position. Naina tells him he is making a grave mistake, but Aditya tells her that Jai's son's life is more important than his career. Naina says it is not his decision, and she will not let him ruin her party. She says she will do anything to ensure their party's continued victory, and Aditya says she must retire her position or he will force her to. She warns him that it will not be good for him if she does. 10:48:24...10:48:25...10:48:26...10:48:27... 10:55:16 Bhagwat gives Aditya the letter from Prithvi. Aditya opens it and reads Prithvi's resignation from his position. Aditya is upset. escapes from his captors]] Raja leaves Roshan in charge while he and Ravindran go out. Veer asks to go to the bathroom, and Roshan orders Santosh to take him. Babloo leads him past a kettle, which Veer grabs and uses to incapacitate Shekhar and Babloo. He runs away, pursued by many soldiers. As Jai drives towards the base, one of Raja's men informs Badshah, and then Raja, that Veer has escaped. Raja angrily asks how it happened, as Ravindran orders the rest of the men to find him. is treated by surgeons]] Doctors perform surgery on Vikrant's wound, removing a bullet. Prithvi gets a call from Aditya, who explains that he is alive and he mustn't tell anyone. He asks Prithvi to get back to the hotel. Prithvi then makes another call on his phone. Divya is alone in her room and goes to pick up her phone. In another room, Naina paces, angry that Aditya is making her retire. She picks up her phone and dials. learns that Aditya is still alive]] In Raja's hideout, his phone rings. He picks it up and someone on the other end informs him that Aditya is still alive. Raja tells Ravindran that an insider informed him of Aditya's survival. 10:59:57...10:59:58...10:59:59...11:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Adhish Khanna as Veer Singh Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Yogesh Suri as Mahinder Gill * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as Pradhan * Kishore Kadam as Ravindran * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Rajeev Siddhartha as Bala Ravindran * Ajay Trehan as Bhagwat Uncredited * Ashish Maitra as Ashish * Shireen Mirza as news reporter * Bhupesh Singh as Roshan Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 10:00pm-11:00pm (disambiguation) Day 123 123